


Yeah, Well

by shipthemboys



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, fuck knows what happened here, imma go withy semi type of angst, penguin doesn't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipthemboys/pseuds/shipthemboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jealous?"</p>
<p>Yeah, right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(or the one where Luke and Michael play a game that results in weird feelings and everyone is confused)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, Well

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. 
> 
> Disclaimer: purely a work of fiction and my crazy mind. In no way reflecting on the people mentioned.

They hated each other, right? Or they used to. Now they were best friends and the world at their feet. But lately,f or Michael, it was something more. He didn't know how it all started but deep down he figured it stemmed from all those months hating each other and when they finally became friends years ago, the feelings turned into something else and he didn't think twice about it again.

Until now.

Take two weeks ago for instance. He was sharing a room with Luke and after they came back mildly intoxicated, Luke had flopped down on his bed face down, while Michael went to set up fifa. He played for a bit by himself before calling over his shoulder. "Up for a game?"

"Not tonight, tired" Luke had said and Michael chocked back a laugh pausing the game, putting the controller down on the table and swung his arm around on the back of the sofa turning to look at the other boy with a grin.

"Did you really just say that? What, did you become a woman in the last two days?" he asked, his tone becoming mocking, "Oh no, not tonight, I have a headache"

Luke lifted his head off the pillow and moved so he was laying on his back, keeping his eyes closed. "Why, you wanna check for me?" He said back, biting his lip to keep a grin from escaping.

And that's what made Michael pause in his reply. Sure they have said some pretty out there stuff to each other, and usually it meant nothing but he didn't know why this was now starting to affect him.

"No thanks, who knows where that thing has been" Michael said and turned back to the tv picking up the controller and resuming the game, thinking that the subject was dropped and forgotten about.

"Jealous?"

As the words left Luke's mouth, Michael missed a step and lost the game. Groaning quietly, he ignored Luke and started another go. Jealous? Him? Yeah right. There was nothing to be jealous off. And even if there was, Michael wouldn't be. Because he didn't like Luke like that. He nodded his head as he continued to have a conversation with himself in his head and continued to play.

He didn't notice when the other boy sat down next to him and entered the game, sitting close enough that their legs touched. They pushed at each other with their elbows, trying to make the other to lose and soon laughter and swearing filled the room and the previous topic escaped his mind.

*

Then they were sitting all four of them together in a little studio on a break between recording songs. Ashton was filming another video for the fans on his phone while Luke and Calum were on their phones and laughing from time to time. Michael was holding a guitar and letting his fingers strum some notes together. Nothing special, just to unwind and he kept throwing glances at other boys. That's when he noticed Luke and Ashton sharing a look. And he knew that look. That's the same look they all had when they were up to something.

Suddenly Ashton was behind him and a phone was facing both of them, filming, as Ashton spoke.

"Here we have Michael, who is hard at work doing nothing. Say a little something to the fans, Mikey"

"Hi" Michael said, drawing the word out with a bright smile, putting the guitar down. "And I'm not the only one doing nothing. What are you doing, Ashton?"

"Filming you, duh" Ashton said like it was the most stupidest question in the world. "Let's get a group shot".

Since Michael was sitting on a chair, there was no space for them all to fit into the shot, right? Wrong! Calum came to crouch down on his left, and Ashton did the same on his right. Which meant that Luke basically jumped in his lap, all wide smiles and grins.

"Don't drop me" Luke chuckled and Michael's arms went around the boys waist automatically so that he doesn't slide down his legs and Luke had to half lay on Michael so that they all fit in the shot. His head was on Michael's shoulder and they all said some stupid thing and then it was all over.

Ashton and Calum moved back to their old places and chatted between them while Luke, as he was lifting himself up, slid a little down Michael's legs, meaning Michael pulled him back up to him with his arms around him. And that's when he noticed the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Picking his guitar back up, he missed the warmth that Luke provided but pushed it away as they were told that the break is over and it was back to work.

*

A week came and went as they were busy recording all day and night, attending photo shoots and crashing into their beds completely worn out. They finally got a house that they would be using for their stay in the UK and while they each had their own room, they sometimes shared. Because no matter how much they liked being on their own, they liked being together more.

And so when Michael came out of the bathroom only in a towel and found Luke in his bed, he was, sure to say, surprised. The boys all knew that being the only child, Michael liked being on his own a lot more than the rest of them. He was used to it a lot longer than the others and sometimes he was glad that they left him alone for a while.

All except Luke.

Luke refused to let Michael push him away when he was in a bad mood and wanted to be by himself. Sometimes he was mad about that and other times, he quite liked it. But when he was standing in his room completely naked apart from a towel covering his bits and Luke on his bed only in a tee shirt and boxers, all long limbs stretched out in front of him, well not so much.

"Get out" Michael said, walking towards the closet and pulling out clothes, pulling them on.

"No" Luke said completely unfazed by Michael's order. "I'm staying here tonight"

"Go stay with Ashton"

"He's with Calum, so that only leaves you"

And okay, they all got homesick sometimes and would spend the nights sometimes cuddled together in their beds and talk about nothing and everything until the sun came up. But the feeling in his stomach was coming back stronger each time he was around Luke and he hated it. You weren't supposed to feel like that around your best friend, right? Maybe it was just friends type of feeling, Michael mused, rolling his eyes and pulling the covers up and sliding in the bed, closely followed by Luke when he didn't try to force the boy out.

"If you snore, I will smother you with a pillow, Luke" he said turning on his back. "I'm dead tired"

Luke chuckled and pushed his face into the pillow as his body shook with laughter. "Now who sounds like a woman"

He was confused for a moment what Luke meant by that until he remembered that he had said the same thing to him not too long ago. His lips curled into a smirk.

"Wanna check it for me?" he asked grinning, thinking Luke will just roll his eyes and they could go to sleep. Truth was, he was tired, but forget about sleeping when he felt a hand under the covers lay itself on his stomach.

"Yeah, I do" Luke said and his hand slid lower and lower until it settled itself right over his crotch.

Michael turned his head and arched a brow. So they have played this game before, it wasn't anything unusual. they had almost kissed during a twitcam once, so this was nothing. But it still made Michael freeze for a moment and if Luke noticed, he didn't say. He just held his hand there.

"You done yet or do you need a picture?" Michael asked.

Luke moved his hand, palming Michael's dick and sorry, but he was a teenage boy who had hormones so obviously he started getting a little hard. he almost moaned when Luke cupped his dick and balls completely but thankfully the hand was removed and Luke laughed, breaking the intense moment.

"If I wanted a dick pic, I would just search online. I'm sure there's a few of your ones floating around"

"Shut up and go to sleep"

Luke nodded and Michael reached over to turn the small light off, blacking out the entire room. He could hear faint shouts from across the hallway coming from Ashton's room and wondered what they were doing.

"They're still buzzing from it all" Luke answered as if he could hear Michael's thoughts. "That's why I'm here and not there, tired too"

"Don't I feel special" Michael mocked and Luke punched him in the shoulder, grinning.

Sleep slowly started pulling him under and he turned on his side, trowing an arm around Luke, who in turn shifted closer. He said goodnight and when Luke replied, he felt just how close the other boy was but fell asleep before he could move away while butterflies started fluttering inside him.

*

Something whacked him around the head.

And again.

And again.

"Get the fuck up, we're late"

Late for what? Michael thought.

"I'm up"

"You haven't moved in the last five minutes no matter how much I hit you with a pillow" Luke said.

"Then maybe you should try a different method" He didn't know what he was saying. Michael was far too tired to think before the words were out of his mouth.

The bed dipped on either side of him and then something was sitting on him. Michael pried one lid open to see Luke straddling him, body leaned down with his hands on either side of Michael's head. Before he could utter a word, Luke closed the distance and planted his mouth against Michael's. It only lasted a split second but you can be sure that it woke Michael up completely. All of him.

"Now get up, we're leaving in ten" Luke said and jumped off, leaving a stunned Michael in bed.

Ten seconds later he was out of the bed, had the fastest shower in the history of mankind and was pulling up his hoodie as he came down the stairs, seeing all heads turn to look at him.

"There's sleeping beauty" Ashton exclaimed all happy and bright smiles.

"Shut up" Michael was still tired enough to not need Ashton's happy tone in the morning.

"Hey, that's not nice" With a pout Ashton gave him his best puppy dog look as they were all walking out of the house and climbing into a car. "Why am I getting the grumpy Mikey now? It's usually Luke who you're mad at"

Michael went all the way to the back, with Ashton and Calum in the middle and Luke in the front. His gaze moved to Luke while Ashton spoke.

"Maybe if you would do what Luke did, I wouldn't be rude to you"

Whoa, why did he just say that? Facing the window, he saw all three heads turn and face him. Luke looked terrified, Calum looked confused while Ashton just laughed.

"What did Luke do?"

"Yeah, Michael, what did I do?"

"I feel like I'm missing something and I don't know if I want to know"

"Nothing, he just woke me up"

"I always wake you up and you throw a pillow at me but Luke does it and suddenly you're in a different mood" Ashton complained.

"Yeah, well" Shrugging his shoulders, Michael looked once at Luke and saw the other boy half grin, before the conversation was dropped because a song came on the radio and Ashton started singing very loudly and very off key.

*

"Luuuuuuke"

"How much have you had?" Luke asked, trying not to laugh at Michael who was currently leaning his weight against him.

"I have no idea" Michael shook his head, a lazy smile on his lips and Luke put an arm around the boys middle holding him up.

They had decided to throw a house party, but them not knowing anyone meant that it was just the four of them and with all the booze they got, Michael was completely drunk. He still held a bottle of beer in his hand and lifted it to his lips, but Luke shook his head and took it away from him.

"I think it's time for bed" Luke said and pulled Michael upstairs to his room.

Laying the drunk boy down, Luke quickly undressed him and pulled the covers over him. He was about to leave when his hand was grabbed and looking back he saw Michael pouting.

"Don't" the 'go' went unsaid but Luke understood.

Nodding his head, he walked to the other side of the bed and after shedding his clothes, down to his boxers, climbed behind Michael and the dark haired boy turned around, nuzzling into Luke.

"Good party" Michael half giggled, half slurred his words.

Luke had to shake his head at the boy. He hadn't seen Michael this drunk since his birthday in November. His arms going around the boy in a hug and Luke turns to press a kiss to his cheek at the same time as Michael turns to say something and their lips touched. Luke pulled away and blinked down at Michael waiting for a reaction because this wasn't one of their games. This was a complete accident and Luke didn't know what to think, but then Michael pulled Luke back into the kiss by the back of his head and it's slow and messy, because Michael is drunk but it's new and kind of nice if Luke had to admit. When they break apart, Michael's eyes are closed.

"Mhmm" Michael murmurs and then the next second he's passed out and Luke wants to laugh if it wouldn't be for the feeling that the kiss stirred inside him.

*

When Luke wakes up, Michael is still sleeping and not wanting to wake up the boy, he quietly gets out of bed and goes downstairs to make food.

The other boys are already there and talking amongst themselves. When they see Luke, Ashton brightens up.

"How's the drunk one?"

"Sleeping, didn't want to wake him"

"How drunk was he?" Calum asked, munching on a piece of toast.

"Very" Luke says, thinking of the kiss that happened. He was sure that when Michael will wake up he will say it was all a joke because it was, right? Of course. maybe it wasn't intended to be one of their games but it happened and no point thinking too much about it. At least now Luke had some blackmail material for him, and whenever Michael will piss him off he can just bring this up and that will shut him up.

"You stayed in his room again" Ashton said.

"Yeah" Nodding, Luke made some tea and sat down at the table with the two band mates, not noticing the look they were giving him.

"What's going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"What Ashton is trying to say is that you two are spending an awfully lot of time together"

"Not really. The same as you two are. Or not more than I am with either of you"

"You don't spend five nights a week in either of our beds" Ashton commented.

"Should I?" Luke asked, confused what they were getting at. "You're usually together all the time, so that only leaves Michael"

"What leaves me?"

All three turned and saw a just woken up Michael entering the kitchen.

"Nothing" Luke said, trying not to look at him too much.

"Whatever" Michael said and took a piece of toast off Luke's plate, sitting down on the only empty chair at the table. His hands clutched at his head and he groaned. "What the hell happened last night, I feel like I've been trampled by an elephant"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Calum asked.

Luke watched him, waiting for him to say something stupid. Obviously he wasn't going to tell them all that they kissed but ...

"Something about giraffes and talking penguins"

"That was when we started drinking" Luke said, feeling oddly hurt that Michael didn't remember anything that happened while they were drinking. They had fun and some of it was filmed but just the fact that he remembered nothing, was a big blow to the blonde boy.

"Did I miss much?" Michael asked, lifting his head up and locking his gaze with Luke.

"Don't worry, I'll show you the videos" Ashton nodded with a grin and got up to go to his room. Michael followed after him, leaving Luke slightly confused.

"What's wrong?" Calum asked.

"Nothing, just still tired. Michael moves in his sleep"

"You could have always went back to your bed"

Luke knew Calum was right, but how do you explain to your other best friend what happened and why you wanted to stay. he didn't know himself why he stayed. he should have left when Michael fell asleep but no, he stayed. Idiot.

"Yeah, well"

Whatever, Luke wasn't going to pine after his best friend. That would be stupid. Nothing special happened and things will go back to normal soon.

*

Things didn't go back to normal. If anything they got worse. Michael was starting to annoy him like no one before and those who knew Luke, knew that he didn't get annoyed with anything and anyone.

As more and more interviews they were doing the more Michael found a way to touch Luke, or brush up against him. It started small, so that Luke didn't even know what was going on at first. because he wasn't paying attention to anything.

The hugs that lasted a few seconds longer than with the other boys. Or when they were sitting on a too small a couch at interviews and Michael would put his arm around Luke's shoulders so that they were pressed together and when ever Michael would laugh, he would hide his face in Luke's neck. And Luke was pretty sure that Micheal was doing this all on purpose. Just to drive him mad.

And that's another thing that made him mad. That it was affecting him so much.

They still shared the bed sometimes, but not as much as before. if Calum and Ashton noticed, they didn't say anything. Only would smirk when Micheal was doing something that made Luke almost squirm in his seat.

Luke was in his own bed tonight, checking his twitter when the door opened and Michael came in.

"Up for a game?"

"Don't feel like it" Luke replied not looking up from his phone.

"Such a girl" Michael laughed and sat on the bed, looking at Luke.

"Getting old, Mikey" He said, lifting his gaze when he felt Micheal move to straddle his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Is this bothering you?"

"Not at all, but I'm not really feeling your games now"

"What games?" Michael asked, leaning forward and little and shifting his weight against Luke's crotch.

With a groan, Luke put his hands on Michael's hips to still him and sat up, their faces very close to each others.

"Whatever it is you're doing, don't"

"Why?"

They were whispering now, keeping their voices low and Luke had to concentrate not look at Michael's lips and he smirked.

"Wouldn't want you to forget again"

"Who said I did?"

"What?" Luke asked, startled and pulled away.

"I remember what happened"

"All this time?" Luke asked and Micheal nodded. "That's why you were doing all this. To make me mad." Pushing Michael off, Luke got up to his feet and starred at Michael.

"To make you mad? Is this what you think I've been doing?"

"Why else? Tell me if I'm wrong. Because right now I feel like shit knowing it was all just a big game for you. Not that I should be surprised really. It was always your games. yours. Who cares what I think because I always played along, so you just figured 'hey why not mess with Luke some more. Let's make out with him and then pretend not to remember anything for weeks on end'" Luke was raising his voice and it was a surprise that the other boys hadn't run in the room yet to see what was going on. "You're such a dick, Michael. get the hell out"

"Luke, it wasn't - "

"I don't want to hear it, get out"

Michael didn't want to leave when Luke was this angry but since he has never seen his best friend this way, he figured it would be better if he just left him alone to calm down.

When he shut the door behind him, Luke sat back on his bed trying to calm down. What was his problem? This was his own fault for thinking that Michael was actually his friend and that it meant something to him too because ever since that night, Luke has barely been able to think about anything else but Michael and now that he knew that it was all a big game, well, he really felt like shit.

*

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Ash" Luke dismissed the question. He really didn't want to talk about it. He still hadn't forgiven Michael and it was getting harder and harder to fake that everything was normal. It almost felt like how they used to be, with them hating each other. Except that Luke didn't hate him. He just couldn't look at him without feeling hurt.

"Really? Then why do you and Michael can barely stay in the same room for longer than ten seconds before you storm out"

"I was just in the room with him for more than ten seconds and I didn't storm out"

"Because we were working. You can fake a smile all you want, Luke but we see what's going on" Ashton said "And you can't even sit next to him. Now you sit between me and Calum"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Sort it out. You're not the only one who's miserable."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what he did" Ignoring his band mate, Luke focused on playing the game on the tv.

He heard Ashton sigh before he heard him speak. "I know what he did"

"And you've been keeping it from me as well?" Tired of all the anger he kept carrying inside, Luke just deadpanned the question like it didn't really matter what the answer was. He was over it. It was yesterdays news and he didn't care.

"I was the one who told him not to admit to anything"

"Why would you do that?" Switching the game off, he turned to his friend.

"Remember that morning after the party, Calum and I were asking you all these questions?" Luke nodded, so Ashton continued, "Then when Michael and I went upstairs, he told me and asked me what he should do and by how you answered, I told him to not say anything and just see if you feel anything. Because imagine how the band would be if you actually started hating each other again. It would be like it is now"

Luke understood what Ashton was saying. He was being out of order to Michael and yeah, he had to fix things between them. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how much he missed the other boy and a small smile spread across his lips.

"There we go, I know what you're thinking. Go get it fixed up between you two" Ashton patted Luke on the shoulder and walked out the room, shouting to Calum that they had to go do something.

Luke waited until he heard the downstairs door slam shut and sighed, getting to his feet and walking to find Michael.

Knocking on Michael's door, he heard a faint 'come in' and pushed the door open. When Michael saw that it was Luke at the door, he looked slightly shocked but hid the expression just as fast as it had come on. Taking a deep breath, he moved inside the room and sat on the bed, looking at Michael not knowing where to start.

"Hey"

"I talked to Ashton" Luke said.

Michael nodded his head, not knowing what else to say and waited for Luke to continue.

"He, um, told me what happened with the whole not telling me thing and -"

"You don't have to say it, I know what you're gonna say and don't. It doesn't matter anymore. You were right, I was doing all these games because I thought that if they were games then nobody would have to think about what was happening"

"Shut up"

Michael looked at Luke wide eyed. Usually he was the one saying that but now the tables were turned.

"I played the games too, Mikey don't make excuses for me. I knew what I was doing." Luke said, "And ... "

"And?"

"I miss you. And maybe we can continue playing them again. But without the whole 'it's a game' thing to it. Just us"

Michael was sure that his heart was going to beat out of his chest by how fast it was going. When he saw Luke come into his room, he wasn't expecting him to say that and now he was staring at his friend all wide eyed and mouth open with no words coming out. Oh right, he should answer him.

"Yeah, let's do that" He nodded and grinned, making grabby hands at Luke who laughed and moved into his arms. "I miss you too, Lukey Cookey"

"Don't call me that" Luke rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips.

"Make me"

And Luke did. He pressed his lips to the other boys and it was different now. Now they knew where they stood and even if it wasn't an official label, it was better.

*

When they walked downstairs the next morning, Calum and Ashton were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Michael moved to sit on the chair and pulled Luke into his lap, both grinning from ear to ear. So much for their plan to pretend that they still didn't get along and draw it out.

"Finally" Calum said and Ashton nodded. "You know how long we've been waiting for this day?"

"What? That I'll sit in his lap? I've done that before" Luke said, covering Michael's hands around his waist with his own. he could feel Michael laughing behind his back.

"Don't be a smart ass, Luke" Ashton rolled his eyes but they could see that their friends were happy for them. "So, what is this then?"

"Nothing" Michael said, moving Luke a little to the left so they could see him. "Don't think about what it is, we aren't. Just ... going with it"

"Good on ya, mate" Calum nodded.

"We know" Luke said and turned his head to press his lips against Michael's in a quick kiss.

"Guys, we're eating here" Ashton said and they all laughed.

They made a rule before coming down that morning; no over thinking, no asking anything, just going with it. And that's what they did. Because whatever will happen later, will happen one way or another. Right now they were just happy that they were talking to each other again.


End file.
